


Feelings

by orphan_account



Series: Marked and Painted Souls AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Logan doesn't understand feelings, M/M, empath Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patton has a lot of feelings all the time.And even though Logan doesn’t understand them, he’s always there to help him figure things out.





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> (If I forgot any warning/tags, please tell me!)
> 
> This work is part of an AU, but it's not necessary to read the other works for context.

“Can I come in?”

Logan looks up from his computer, seeing Patton at the door. The clock in his desk marks 1:26 AM, but the tone in his brother’s voice is what concerns him.

Even though Patton has been adopted just a few months ago, it feels like they know each other for a lifetime. And that statement includes knowing when his (now) older brother’s tone feels wrong, smaller and quieter than the usual.

And when that happens, it’s generally because of one thing.

“Of course, Pat.”

Patton walks in, dressed in his cat onesie, and sits on the edge of the bed. Logan turns his chair to fully look at him, eyes darting through his brother’s face, trying to figure out what’s wrong. He waits, hoping that he will start the conversation, but nothing.

Now he is sure of what it is. At least the beginning of it.

“Empath problems again?” He gives a shot, and watch as Patton nods, quietly. “What happened this time?”

“It’s just– It’s Thomas,” he fidgets, not looking at him, “I think I…” then he drifts off.

Logan knows Thomas for a while – he is Virgil’s brother, that he got to meet a little better after him and V started to date – and he knows that he and Patton are close friends. The lack of information makes him a little worried, especially because of Virgil. “Patton?”

“I think I like him...”

Logan raises an eyebrow, confused. “You are friends, Patton. What’s the problem with that, exactly?”

“…But in the same way that Virgil likes you.”

“Oh.” Now he gets it.

Patton looks up at him, eyes glassy, lips pressing together before asking, voice broken, muffled by the hands that are now covering his face, “what am I supposed to do now?”

Logan knows what he means with that question. Because of being a Marked, Patton has the same abilities as an empath; he is also full of feelings all the time and in an almost extreme way. And he knows his brother long enough to know that he wouldn’t be able to live with a heartbreak.

He’s not someone that understands feelings – dating Virgil is helping him with that, but it’s still a work in progress – especially in a case like Patton’s, but Logan still tries to help.

Then he gets up and walks until he is in front of him. “I know it’s scary for you, but–” he pauses, trying to gather the right words. Making an entire thesis about thermodynamics is easier than this, he realizes. Logan quietly takes Patton’s hand off his face, making their eyes met. “You are a wonderful person, Pat, an I’m glad that you are my brother now. And I know that if you try to talk to him, you two can… Figure it out.

“But– What if we don’t? What if I’m breaking our friendship?”

“Do you really think that Thomas would stop being your friend because of that?”

Patton looks away but denies with his head. “But I’m still afraid.”

Logan smiles, petting his brother’s head. “It’s okay. I know feelings can be too much for you sometimes, but if it makes you feel better– I’m here for you. Even if I don’t understand you all the time, I’ll always be here.”

He always sighs in relief when Patton smiles at him, getting up just for a hug – but he doesn’t mind that.

“Can I sleep here? If you’re not busy.” His voice is muffled by the fabric of Logan’s shirt.

“Of course. I was supposed to be in bed already, to be honest. We have school tomorrow.”

Patton is the one who breaks the hug, looking at him. “Still doing that homework? You know that Emile just wants that next week!”

“Actually–” he puts his hand in his neck, eyes anywhere but in Patton, feeling his face warm-up, “I was talking to Virgil.”

“Aw! You are already falling in love! I’m so proud of you, kiddo!”

“Shut up,” he grunts, even though he gives a smile. He’s glad that Patton is back to his old self, even for a little bit.

“Well, in that case, I’ll pick up my things while you finish your conversation. Be right back!”

Logan watches with a small smile as Patton walks out of his room, before walking towards his computer. He decides that he should talk about it with Virgil, but it’s better having that conversation at school.

For now, he just gives him goodnight, going to prepare himself to sleep. Meanwhile, Patton comes back, settling himself at the left side of Logan’s bed.

When he’s finally in his bed, Logan looks at Patton, already asleep, and smiles.

Patton is emotional, Logan is rational, and he’s glad that they can make things work.


End file.
